


Greasing Wheels

by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Biblical Imagery (Abrahamic Religions), Canon Compliant, Gen, Manipulation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint
Summary: Learning to manipulate takes time, but Parker's getting the hang of it.
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Greasing Wheels

This is an apple  
A simple fruit  
Sweet and firm  
A _good_ food  
  
Do not eat it.  
  
Do not let your tongue taste  
Nor teeth break perfection of skin  
The flesh holds metal and blades  
A serpent in soft grasses


End file.
